


Up All Night

by petrichor_cookies



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack and Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Sex, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Polyamory, Serious Injuries, Sex and Chocolate, Stupidity, but gone wrong, for like a second, j.seph has no self preservation, jiwoo is done, more specifically a fake nurse, to, yeah it goes from 0 to 100 real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: Jiwoo would very much like to say it’s once again exclusively Taehyung’s fault, but it’s probably not. They’re all more than a little drunk and Taehyung just happens to be the one with the least self-preservation out of the four.Or: Jiwoo watches Taehyung get himself hospitalized over stupid things and it's kinda amusing. Until it's not.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin, Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin/Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Jeon Jiwoo/Matthew Kim | BM, Jeon Somin/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph, Jeon Somin/Matthew Kim | BM, Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am indeed trying to populate the ot4 tag  
> also, this is very inconsistent in tone, sorry not sorry

I.

Jiwoo is tired.  
It’s two in the fucking morning and she’s sitting a hospital chair. Or, well, a chair.  
In a hospital.  
This is really all Taehyung’s fault.

Taehyung doesn’t look all that guilty, of course. Maybe he just enjoys making her life as chaotic as possible.  
Her members are sitting around the room too, all in various states of distress.

Matthew is sitting on the bed next to Taehyung. He hasn’t shaved and looks as done with this stupid situation as Jiwoo feels.  
Somin is sitting on the other chair, both visibly concerned and incredibly amused.  
Taehyung is just sitting on the hospital bed, naked from the waist down (well, under the bed sheet) and smiling serenely.

There’s steps outside and then the nurse enters and Taehyung puts on that expression he uses to garner pity. Asshole.

The nurse – who Jiwoo is like 86% sure doesn’t even work here – opens the door and introduces herself. Which she already did. Thrice.  
She studies her clipboard and looks back up, staring at Taehyung.

“So, you’re here because of…”, she cuts of and studies the clipboard once more.  
Absolute fucking stupidity, Jiwoo thinks.  
“An accident in bed”, the nurse ends her sentence and furrows her brows.

“Well, what happened?”

Jiwoo leans back. She’s honestly kinda looking forward to the eldest explaining himself.  
He doesn’t, of course, because why would he ever ignore a chance to piss the other three off, and looks at Matthew instead, that stupid smug look still on his face.

It kills her to admit it (even in her head) but doesn’t make him any less attractive.

So now Jiwoo and Somin are trying to control their snickers as they watch Matthew splutter and try to politely explain that Taehyung is an idiot and should have died long ago by all the laws of logic.  
His cheeks are turning red. Cute.

“Yeah… so there was this chocolate and he put it in the microwave, right? So, then Somin said something and I did too and, anyways, now it’s just…” Matthew was still talking.  
And while the girls could very easily put Matthew out of his misery, they just enjoy mocking the boys way too much.

Mathew ends up pulling the nurse into a corner so he can whisper and Jiwoo decides that this unsupervised moment is perfect for pinching the man still sitting on the hospital bed.  
Not that the nurse would have any right to complain, she’s most likely just trying to rob the hospital or something and got pulled into A&R.

Taehyung pulls an overly dramatic expression when Jiwoo pinches him which her toes.  
(Yes she’s barefoot. After all she didn’t expect to leave the house at two in the morning.)  
Deep down he probably knows he deserves it, so he doesn’t say anything.

Actually, knowing Taehyung, he is probably feeling a little guilty right now.  
He might be an annoying little shit but he would never want to burden his members.  
He is pretty adamant about them all actually getting sleep and eating. Mom friend much.

“I don’t think him getting chocolate all over himself really counts as an accident”, Jiwoo can hear the fake-nurse say. And yeah, judging by Taehyung’s fucking smirk maybe she should just scratch that guilt sentiment. 

Matthew is still trying to explain that this might be a burn that they just want checked over, but he doesn’t seem to be making a lot of progress. Somin is sitting the closest to him and the nurse and by looking at her expression, the conversation just seems to get more interesting.  
Suddenly her eyes widen and Jiwoo just knows that Matthew is about to do something stupid.

“He poured liquid chocolate straight from the microwave on his dick, okay?!”

So, yeah. That was loud. Mathew looks like he wants the ground to swallow him up.  
Somin and Taehyung are trying hard to control their laughter (and failing).  
She can actually see someone stop and stumble on the busy corridor outside the room.

The burglar-slash-nurse ends up getting a doctor (after an extensive laughing fit) who just clears them to go like only a man who has seen way too much stupid shit can and tells Taehyung to never put steaming hot liquids on his genitals ever again.  
At this point they’re all just glad to finally get home, although Idiot #1 keeps insisting that he really only did it for their benefit.  
Jiwoo just rolls her eyes at him.  
And then decides not to tell him about flavoured lube and condoms.

You know, for the entertainment.

II.

The next time they all end up at the hospital ends up being embarrassingly soon after.

Jiwoo would very much like to say it’s once again exclusively Taehyung’s fault, but it’s probably not. They’re all more than a little drunk and Taehyung just happens to be the one with the least self-preservation out of the four.

To be fair, he didn’t have to accept Somin’s dare. Although it did end up being pretty funny.  
At least this time they don’t have to explain it all, since there’s a very nice video (with cameraman Matthew wheezing “bro” in the background) documenting most of it.  
Jiwoo has seen the video four times now and her drunk brain still finds it hilarious.

Their taxi driver doesn’t seem to agree.  
Well, he is probably sober, so Jiwoo can’t blame him.

They arrive at the hospital, sit down on the waiting benches since none of them are bleeding out and desperately try to keep Taehyung from telling the rest of the world about his previous visit to the hospital (and also just generally his life story).  
Sober Taehyung will chat for hours if you just let him, but drunk Taehyung has practically no fucking filter.

Since Matthew is on control-Taehyung-duty (which mostly consists of distracting him) Jiwoo has some time to study her members.  
They all look tired. Jiwoo hasn’t checked the time yet and at this point she’s not sure she wants to. It has to be well past three at this point.

She checks over Taehyung first. Although his face is still slightly swollen, his cheeks are flushed and he’s chatting animatedly. His clothes are still drying in the night air.  
Jiwoo wonders if he’s leaving a wet spot on the bench.  
She might have to check later.  
Matthew has an arm slung over his shoulders, in a way that suggest that he’s done this a thousand times (which he has) but that he’s also ready to restrain Taehyung if he’s going to do something stupid (which he absolutely is and that’s a good thing).  
His shirt leaves his biceps bare and Jiwoo quietly wonders if he isn’t cold, at least until she gets distracted by the subtle ripple of muscle under his smooth skin.

Yeah, maybe she’s staring. Sue her.  
Unfortunately, Matthew catches her watching him and starts laughing. And Jiwoo would never give him the satisfaction of blushing, so she just winks at him but she still turns her head.  
This is probably not the place.

The nice lady on the neighbouring bench already had to deal with Taehyung telling her about his dick, she doesn’t need to see them flirting aggressively.

The last one Jiwoo rests her gaze on is Somin. She’s leaning her head against the wall behind her and her hair is still a mess from the other three running their hands through it all night. Somin is obviously tired, barely keeping her eyes open but she’s still breathtakingly beautiful to Jiwoo. Her dress ends high on her thighs (which is extremely fucking unfair) and her eyeliner is smudged in a very attractive way.

Jiwoo herself probably doesn’t look any better. Her head is actually spinning a little from the alcohol and lack of sleep. She should be in bed, in the safety of her blankets.  
Instead she’s (once again) sitting in the hospital between these four idiots she adores more than she reasonably should. 

She even feels fond right now. That’s bewildering, but she can ignore it because she’s still pissed off she isn’t asleep right now.

When they finally get called into the room, Jiwoo has grown to tired to count her yawns.  
At least they’ve all sobered up a bit so when the nurse (which for some reason is the same one?) asks them questions the answers come out sluggishly but cohesively.  
Not that she seems to believe them.

“So, you tried to slide from the roof?”  
“Yes”, Taehyung says.  
“Sitting on a trash bag?”  
“Yes”, Taehyung says.  
“And then you landed in the pool?”  
“Yes”, Taehyung says. “It was actually pretty perfect, not a hair out of place.”

The fake nurse just stares at him and while Jiwoo totally doesn’t tolerate breaking into hospitals or pretending to be a nurse, she does feel some empathy.  
Whoever this woman with criminal tendencies is, she has seen Taehyung twice in the last week and each time with an increasingly stupid injury. 

Matthew, bless his heart, remember the video evidence. This doesn’t help the poor fake nurse of course, who now knows that she’s dealing with a full-grown man who managed to survive jumping from the room and then promptly hit his head on the springboard.  
It’s a concussion too.

In the end he just gets send home with some painkillers and strict instructions to the other three to watch him very, very closely.

III.

It happens on a Tuesday night, a few minutes away from midnight.

They’ve all had long days and now they’re just sitting in their shared living room, laughing and talking, all red-faced and relaxed. It’s late, but Matthew insists on watching this movie he thinks is super cool.

Somin offers to walk to the 24/7 convenience store two blocks away from their apartment, but of course Taehyung is fiercely protective over the girls as ever. Jiwoo already knows that he would never let Somin walk alone in the dead of the night, but she’s still a little amused by how the older girl pouts. Taehyung doesn’t relent.

So he grabs his key, asks for requests and smirks at them all on the way out.  
Jiwoo settles back into the couch and leans her head on Matthew’s shoulder, which is conveniently at the perfect height. 

They start on the movie and barely get ten minutes in before Somin and her start ganging up on Matthew. Really though, the movie is so bad, he is practically begging to be mocked.  
Somin and her both have a habit of hitting the boys playfully, so Jiwoo is familiar with the half-hearted protests from Matthew. She laughs anyways.

He loves it and they all know it.

Soon they ignore the movie, too tangled up in each other and the warmth of their skin. Jiwoo leans a little further into Somin’s touch. This is how she wants things to be all the time.  
The only thing that could make it even better would be Taehyung here with them on this couch that is ridiculously small for the four of them.

Taehyung. Jiwoo reluctantly moved off Matthew’s lap to check her phone. She frowns.  
It’s been 35 minutes and the trip should have taken him 20 at most.  
Did he get distracted by the kittens down the street again?

Matthew and Somin catch on quickly and start frowning as well.  
The comfortable mood that has settled between them is gone like a burst bubble.  
For a while they just sit in the living room, dark save from the shitty movie that’s still running. They try to start up a conversation, but Taehyung’s absence is a wide, gaping hole none of them can ignore.

When it’s been 45 minutes, Jiwoo calls him.  
He doesn’t answer.

The next hours blend together like the landscape next to the highway they take.  
Jiwoo grows frantic, angry, at Taehyung, at herself for letting him go alone, at the world, at the bastard that couldn’t control his fucking car.

But then she’s too scared to be angry anymore. Her shoulders feel heavy, there’s faint red crescents on her palms where she dug her nails into her hands and she might just start crying.

Matthew is Taehyung’s emergency contact. That’s not something she was ever really aware of, but now it’s burned into her memory like she’s been branded.  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Jiwoo’s just sitting there, feeling useless and helpless.  
Matthew is bouncing his knee up and down and he looks so defeated, so broken that it leaves her breathless. Somin is fucking crying. It makes her want to cry too, so she does.

The rain is still hitting the windows aggressively when they finally get called in the room.  
Taehyung is fine, she is told. He is stable and alive and got away with some stitches, a concussion and a broken arm, the doctor says.

And Jiwoo is grateful, really, and relieved, but when she sees him lying on the bed, so fucking pale, with bruises all over his body, she starts crying again.  
She doesn’t even know what she feels anymore.  
But Taehyung will be okay, that’s all that matters.

He wakes late into the next morning.  
They haven’t gone too sleep, too concerned to leave him alone now. Matthew hasn’t shaved in two days and when Taehyung opens his eyes and studies him, he seem almost bashful.

For a while they all sit in a room that feels too small, on uncomfortable chairs.  
He’s okay, but it doesn’t feel okay and Jiwoo really thinks they should have a long conversation about this sometime. It’s a little awkward, to sit in silence that’s so heavy it settles on their shoulders and pushes their heads down.

That is until Taehyung opens his mouth. He cracks a joke that is so fucking lame it actually physically hurts Jiwoo, and she’s not gonna hit him right now, okay.  
But he’s fine, he’s okay, and that means that as soon as he gets cleared she’ll hit him so hard he’ll forget his own name. 

Jiwoo smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk  
> honestly the criminal nurse is the main character :/


End file.
